Florence Godspell
Despite sharing a different name, Florence is the twin sister of Serum Santos, having been seperated after a dispute within the Godspell Family. However, unlike her brother, Florence is a willing and a fairly active member of Moon Drop, participating in their operations with a certain unique glee. An extremely powerful swordswoman, despite the fact that she is superior to her brother in terms of ability, Florence is actually a rather unknown person in Seven. Appearance Despite being siblings, even twins, Florence hardly holds any form of resemblence towards Serum, the only distinguishable link being that they both utilize swords as their main form of combat. The largest trait of Florence that attracts the most attention lies in regards to her hair, a blend between red and orange. Her hair is kept in a unique style, consisting of the majority tied to the back with a clip so some goes up whereas the rest flows down akin to a ponytail. Her fringe consists of two bangs that flow down to her chin, at which point they curl upwards. When compared to her brother, Florence's complexion is noticably lighter, holding a much smoother and perhaps softer appearance. Florence's attire quite often is composed of three layers of clothing. The first layer is entirely of a red, skin tight suit that covers her entire body. While it in itself doesn't provide any defensive capabilities, it does offer warmth and protection from the sharpness and density of the armour. The second layer is a rather spacious black article that acts as an undershirt. Finally, the third layer is Florence's armour itself. Composed entirely of pure steel, the torso is adorned with several patterns of golden flowers, her sleeves being uncovered to expose the second and first layers. Her waist changes from a pearly white to a crimson red which is also decoated with golden figures. Further down, it flows into a dress with very little plates of metal on her skirt. Despite its appearance though, the armour enables large amounts of mobility, acting as both a form of protection and a slightly odd form of fashion. Personality Overall, Florence's personality would perhaps be best described as rather similar to a twisted, manipulative child. When in the company of anybody who she would carefully observe as either a companion or just a passer by, she adopts a front akin to an excited child, exaggerating her sentences, coupling it with facial expressions and over the top hand gestures. When she is "bored" Florence tends to act extremely abnormal, hopping rather than walking, as well as throwing an impromptu celebration at the smallest event. On the completely opposite aspect though, when alone or even when up against an opponent, Florence adopts what Serum comments as "Her true self". A mentally unhinged, somewhat bloodthristy act, Florence in this state almost lacks the concept of mercy, slaughtering her opponents for her own amusement. In this personality though, Florence does appear as single minded, utilizing all her strength and abilities to take down the opponent, often ending in a situation in which she is absolutely exhausted. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Prologue Arc *The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 4 END OF PROLOGUE '''Set Out! *The Godspells *The Felled Pride *Leopard in Knight's Clothing *The Devil Inside *Chasing a Zombie *Creating a Legend *Creating Moon Drop Dragon Hunting Equipment Granvine - A broadsword in appearance, Granvine is Florence's primary and perhaps only weapon in terms of combat. The blade holds a fairly unique and distinct design, the pummel a somewhat arc that closesly resembles an ornate headpiece. The grip itself is richly designed, the outer area made of a black rubber with several ridges of a minor depth that make it almost unnoticable, whereas the central section is directly connected to the hilt and the blade, composed of the same yellow metal with few seperate sections. The Crossguard is actually composed of just the yellow metal that would represent the bones on an aviary animal. The white wing like patterns are actually a section of the Quillion. Above the Grip is the Rainguard, a blue gemstone that is cut to resemble an oval. The stone itself is imbedded into the blade, a metal that extends for an entire 60 cm. The blade is scripted with some form of seal that runs in a wave like pattern down the length of the blade. It should be noted that the vine like apparation covering the blade actually attributes to Granvine's immense cutting ability. The vines, composed of hundreds of Edeas all compressed, coat the blade's edges with magic in the shape of an arc, allowing it to drastically increase the blade's capabilities. The attribute was seen in active during the events surrounding the invasion of Pilse Navarina, in a situation where Florence quite literally shredded through steel with ease. Royal Armour- Armour that has no traces of magic whatsoever, Royal Armour is a full body armour with the addition of a steel plated dress. Although under normal circumstances this would provide to be a major disadvantage, Florence prefers this armour over others, despite it's immense weight. The pure steel is often used as a full body conductor to make it impossible for people to physically attack her when used in conjunction with her Lightning Magic. She can also use the armour to turn herself into a living magnet, attracting metals to her to either protect her or to attack her enemies. Quotes Trivia * Rather oddly, her profile picture was intended to be used for a future member of the guild Fabula Nova. Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Sword user Category:Human Category:Team Moon Drop